The present invention relates to wire connector fastening tools and drivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to tools used for attaching a wire connector to a plurality of electrical wires for electrically connecting conductive ends of the electrical wires to one another. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a wire connector fastening tool that is easy to manufacture and use, and which is capable of receiving a variety of sizes and shapes of wire connectors.
Wire connectors are used to electrically connect exposed conductive ends of two or more electrical wires together. In recent years, the use of such wire connectors has become very popular in the installation of lighting fixtures, ceiling fans, electrical switches and electrical outlets, because they are relatively inexpensive and easier to use than prior art methods of connecting electrical wires, such as soldering.
In general, conventional wire connectors comprise an outer cap portion of non-conductive material (e.g., plastic) and a tapered insert of conductive material (e.g., metal) carried within the cap. The cap is provided with an open lower end that permits access to the conductive insert. Typically, the insert includes an internally threaded socket adapted to receive the exposed conductive ends of two or more electrical wires that are to be conductively connected. In use, the exposed conductive ends of two or more electrical wires are aligned with one another and inserted into the open end of the wire connector. The user then uses his or her fingers to manually twist or screw the wire connector onto the ends of the wires until the internally threaded socket of the conductive metal insert tightly engages the conductive ends of the wires to conductively connect them to one another and to secure the wire connector to the wires. The non-conductive cap of the wire connector insulates the exposed portions of the connected electrical wires from contacting other wires or other conductive portions of the fixture. In many conventional wire connectors, the upper end of the wire connector includes an aperture that is adapted to receive a wire pigtail or other wire extension (e.g., a ground wire, a hot leg, or a neutral conductor) that is to be passed through the upper end of the cap.
Such conventional wire connectors come in a variety of shapes and sizes. One type of conventional wire connector has a generally conical or frustoconical shape with a ribbed outer surface that facilitates manual twisting or screwing of the wire connector. See FIG. 5, which is discussed more fully below. Another type of conventional wire connector has a generally tapered body portion with a pair of outwardly extending “wings” or fins disposed on opposite sides of the body portion to make it easier for the user to manually twist or screw the wire connector onto the ends of the wires.
A problem with manually twisting or screwing conventional wire connectors onto wires is that the user's fingers and thumb can become sore from engagement with the ribs and wings of the nuts, particularly after installing a large number of them. To avoid this problem, various prior art wrenches, pliers and other tools have been developed for installing wire connectors. However, these prior art devices have proven to be heavy and cumbersome, difficult to use, or altogether ineffective. Thus, a need exists for a wire connector fastening tool that facilitates manual installation of wire connectors, yet is lighter, more compact and easier to use than prior art tools.
Another problem with prior art wire connector fastening tools is that they do not provide an effective means for receiving a wire pigtail or other wire extension (e.g., a ground wire, a hot leg, or a neutral conductor) that passes through the upper end of the cap or for receiving a ready made pigtail attached to the wire connector itself. Thus, a need exists for a wire connector fastening tool that does provide a means for receiving a wire pigtail or other wire extension extending from the top of the wire connector.